When conventional data storage systems store update data subsequent to initially-stored data, they may append the update data to an end of a data container. After several updates of different data for different files, physical storage of data may be very fragmented—a condition in which portions of a data file are stored in a non-sequential manner in a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive.
Retrieving a file stored in a fragmented state may require extra time and resources to piece the fragmented data back together into a compete file. In some cases, delays are due rearranging read/write mechanisms of hard disk drives, such as spinning-platter magnetic hard disk drives, to read file fragments. Thus, seek times for magnetic hard disk drives may increase when files are fragmented. Reassembling fragmented files may also involve using extra computing resources to direct read/write mechanisms of hard disk drives to proper physical locations of the data fragments. Extra computing resources may also be needed to place the data fragments in proper order to reconstruct fragmented files.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for reducing data fragmentation.